New life
by XxHinata-LoverxX
Summary: Hinata is sent to live with the uchiha's *or as she views it with her bff tachi* once the massacre occurs she sees who really does it and has to live with the akatsuki. captured by a *mysterious* character, she has to survive long enough to be with itachi
1. Chapter 1

Hinata looked down at her hands. They were bloody and filled with dirt from the hours spent of training after her team left.

"Your not going to improve if you do the same mistakes over and over again."

Hinata looked up. She knew who it was before she saw him. Itachi.

"What are you doing here itachii-niisan?" she asked.

"Your father asked me to bring you home, its late and he has something to speak with you about Hinata-chan." he said.

"I see. And why should I even come back? Its not as if he actually care if I did." she whispered barely audible.

"That's not of my concern, he's just a basterd anyways. Now hurry up, I have business to attend to."

Itachi harshly uttered. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember, but no matter how close they got, Itachi always seemed to be distant and cold.

Hinata slowly got up but collapsed from the pain in her body. He sighed, "You overdid it this time."

he muttered and picked her up bridal style.

She bit her lip. It didn't seem fair that the more she worked herself the weaker she got.

She hated being so weak. No matter how hard she ever tried she always failed and disappointed herself and worse, her father.

They reached the Hyuuga compound and Itachi dropped Hinata off at her fathers office.

"Thank you Itachi-niisan." She said softly. Itachi nodded and walked back to the Uchiha compound.

Hinata carefully walked into the room and met her fathers gaze. He always seemed to glare, but she was immune to it by now- being friends with the coldest person in the village had its advantages.

Hiashi stared at his daughter, she was quite developed for a 14 year old, and even he had to admit she was breath-taking- long navy sparkling hair went down her back and her large doe-like pearly white eyes laid delicately across her porcelain skin contrasted beautifully with her cherry red lips.

" The council and I have decided that you are now to live with the Uchiha family." he said as if he were talking about the weather.

"What? Are you insane?! I'm your daughter! Not some piece of trash you can throw away!" she cried out.

Hiashi stared at her, she had never lashed out at him like that.

Never.

Hinata herself was shocked but proud that she built up the courage to say that.

"Well, for starters you are not right to be heir, you're a weak, pathetic excuse for a chunin and the quicker I your out of here the quicker Hanabi can become the rightful leader of this clan, to put it bluntly." Hiashi spat.

Hinata was dumbfounded, how could her clan, her family, betray her like that? Was she nothing more than a cloud in the way? "Fine. Better there than here." she answered truthfully.

"You are to leave tomorrow. Pack your things tonight and be ready to go by dawn." Hiashi excused her and turned to his work.

Once she had finished scrubbing every inch of her body in the shower she stepped out feeling refreshed and ready to face the fact that she had one suitcase and a lot of necessities a girl needed, one of those things being her pads -.-.

She looked over at her closet- not that she needed many clothes, but still needed enough to last her a week. She packed a few training clothes, her brush, her shampoo, teddy bear, weapon pouch, her… er…girl needed stuff, and the last thing she had of her mom, a long white gown with lace and pearl details. It was her most cherished possession and she was planning on saving it forever.

The next morning Hinata awoke at around five so she could say goodbye to her cousin, Neji. She walked to his room, wondering how to part from the only person who kept her staying here throughout the years, but then she remembered she would be living with her bestest friend ever and felt a little less tense.

She tapped lightly on the door and when it opened she got glomped by a flying hairball.

Oh wait- no, it was Neji.

She hugged him and tears fell down her cheeks. She may be moving in with Itachi but it didn't make up for leaving her only loving family member.

They hugged again and knew they had to let go. She waved and Neji's normally stone face was filled with sadness.

She held back tears and walked with her father to the Uchiha compound. When they reached the house Hiashi greeted Fugate and Mikoto.

Her father looked at her with no emotion in his eyes and bowed to the others.

Hiashi left quickly and Hinata was glad she knew them so well or she would have felt even more awkward than she already was.

Mikoto immediately ran up to her and hugged the ex-heiress in a slightly suffocating lock, yelling out "I GET A DAUGHTER! I GET A DAUGHTER!".

Once Hinata was nearly blue, she decided to let go, not wanting to kill her.

Itachi chuckled and announced "I'll take her to her room.".

He lead her there and she noticed it was connected to another room by a bathroom.

"What room is it connecting to?" she asked. "My room." she nodded and innocently said "Then we can play easier!"

Itachi smiled and tried his hardest not to think of that perversely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for not adding a few notes last chapter. It kinda slipped my mind! Well heres a few things to clear sone stuff up. One-** **I'm sorry her dads always an ass in my stories... its part of the plot! Two- here are their ages **

**ITACHI-17 **

**HINATA-14 **

**DIEDARA-17 **

**SASUGAY XD-15 **

**NEJI- 15**

**ALL OTHER MEMBER OF AKATSUKI- Um... lets just say their in there 20's kay? **

**Also I want to thank- Shining kitsune, Darksmile, Poisened Puppeteer, My friend meli who got on my account..., TwilightSpirits, Anonymous...whoever you are, Animeprincess, and ItaFearMe THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! Now on with the story woooh random space is being written on...why are you reading this! scroll down you baka!**

* * *

Hinata glanced at Itachi. "why do you never smile Itachi-niichan?" she asked. 

He looked over at her, and said "Well, there's not much to smile at, really your my only reason for it."

She blushed and hugged him "You always know what to say! that's why you're such a good friend!" she replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, friend…" he mumbled. "Do you need help unpacking?" he asked eyeing her suitcase.

"Um… No thank you, its only a bag." she answered.

He nodded and left the room.

Three hours later Hinata finally made the room her own.

She had found some paint and brushes.

Her room is now black with gold and silver glitter swirls dancing around the walls.

The dresser, once wooden and boring is now hot pink with the same glitter designs as her walls.

The last thing Hinata personalized was her bed that now had her handstiched blanket that she made a few years ago which had a vampire chibi hugging her made up character he would draw when she got bored.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke's room, since she had not yet seen him and tapped lightly on the door.

Since she heard no answer she slowly opened the door to reveal him making out with… WTF NARUTO KUN? Hinata fainted at the door step.

She awoke to "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING YOU IDIOT?!?" by Sasuke.

Hinata nodded and said "Well… if you hadn't been kissing so..erm… passionately… you may have heard my knocking" she said innocently.

He scoffed and whispered "You tell anyone, you're dead." she nodded and gulped quietly.

"now, what did you want before you waltzed into my room?" he asked.

"Oh, um… I just wanted to see you. I'm guessing you've been told of the arrangements now?" she said unsure if she should just run out or stay put and get death glared at.

Before he could answer she threw a chibi Naruto in the air and while he was distracted she crept away.

Sighing she closed the door and stood against the hallway wall closing her eyes "That was close" she murmured.

"What was close, yeah?" a voice said.

She jumped opened her eyes to reveal a girl… or um… boy? Whatever, a THING about two inches from her face with long blonde hair in a pony tail with a piece falling on ITS face.

"Um… before I ask why you're so close… What gender are you?" She asked blushing.

"I'm…. MALE GOD DAMMIT UN!" Apparently he answered twitching.

"Oh… sorry?" she said, embarrassed that she confused him for a girl.

"It's ok un. Most people confuse my gender. It comes with being so smexy! Yeah! By the way I'm Diedara" he practically yelled.

"Okay, you're kinda weird Diedara-kun. But thats ok! So Itachi-niichan!" She said already getting informal with his name.

"Ah, I see you've met my idiot friend already Hinata-chan. And whats this about me being weird..." Said Itachi as he walked in the room with two sodas in his hands. "Wanna join us?" he asked.

"No thanks, I have to get to bet, its already around 9pm" she said yawning.

Once she left the room Diedara looked over at Itachi and said "She's hot un…"

Itachi glared at him and told him to shut the hell up.

The next day Hinata awoke to the smell of… blood?

She opened her eyes and saw a figure outside her door yelling "Say it was you or the girl dies."

Huh? She though. Say what was who?

Before she could think of it any further she heard a voice say yes and the figure ran away.

Her eyes widened at the realization that it was her Itachi-niichan that said yes.

Hinata ran outside the door and looked all around her.

All she saw was blood and bodies.

Everywhere.

Itachi looked at her "Leave. Now." he demanded.

"But, what happened Itachi-kun? Who did all this. I know it wasn't you. I heard him." she half yelled half whispered.

"Shut up. You have to say it was me. Now leave, I have somewhere to go."

"I'm going with you. Wherever you go, I'll go to! You can't leave me here now, I have nowhere to go!"

"….fine" and with that he pressed a pressure point on her back knocking her out.

He lifted her up, slung him carefully over his shoulder, and started on his journey.

**

* * *

Hey :) I just wanna say thanks fr reading and pwetty pwease with sugar on top review! remember- The more the reviews come, the faster the chapters come ;) tank you and g'night :D JA NE! wooh!**


	3. chapter 3

**Ok, PLEASE don't eat, maim, kill, destroy, send evil fluffy hampsters, or bite me. I know its been like 4 months. BUT I'm very lazy. EXTREMELY lazy. so.. um.. Thank you for flying expresscoughcough Britny! runs away before gets pelted with rotton fruit **

* * *

Hinata awoke in a daze and wondered why she felt a warm and squishy thing under her. 

that's when she realized she was sprawled on top of Itachi… drooling on him… she quickly got up and flattened down her clothes looking around at her surroundings. 

Making sure to blame the drool on…um… a bird? 

"_ok.. A bird it is…." _she thought wondering if the writer of this story is so stupid they can't think of a good excuse for drool. 

**Hey! I resent that! You will pay! Just you wait! **

She was somewhere in the woods and when she turned to the left something black red and orange tackled her to the ground. 

"I'M TOBEH" its said. 

**Now avenged, I'll leave you to your being tackled-ness :) **

She twitched and massaged her temples. It was gonna be a long day. 

When Itachi woke up it all came back to him and he was frustrated, it was hard enough having to go through this, but having Hinata tagging along it was gonna be even harder. He looked over at her and chuckled. She was rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes and glaring at Toby. 

Itachi walked over to her and asked her if she was alright. Hinata was confused until she remembered, the Uchiha clan was killed. All of them. 

She started to sniffle and tried to stifle the tears that were coming up. _"How the hell do I stop myself from crying! I got it!"_

"What color does a smurf turn when you strangle it?" she asked. The reply was a look of "I know your insane but I still love you"look from Toby and Itachi. 

Diedara came up and smiled. "Hi Un!" 

Hinata's eyes widened. "Holy crap it's that she-he!" Hinata said a little to loudly. Diedara glared. "DO YOU WANT PROOF IM A GUY UN! I WILL GIVE YOU PROOF!"

just before he did something that would make us all need a few years of therapy, Itachi looked at him with a dead serious face and said "You do it and its another 3 hours of mangekyou sharingan where I cut your little friend off." 

Diedara sweat dropped and walked away slightly twitching. 

Hinata felt a presence behind her and jumped. What she saw freaked the crap outta her.

It was a puppet man. A FRICKEN PUPPET MAN. 

"Ello." Sasori said waving. "THE HELL? WHY ARE THERE NO NORMAL PEOPLE HERE!" said Hinata.

Everyone sweat dropped and took a mental note not to let Kisami in here. 

Too late. 

"HEY GUYS! WHO'S THAT? OOOH A GIRL!" 

And then Hinata yet again was tackled to the ground by some weird thing. She was pissed. 

"You have two seconds and then I'm shoving this stick in the same place Itachi-chan's is." 

Kisami backed off and Itachi's face pretty much looked like this "o/.\O." Which most of us took as "How did you know…" 

Everyone slightly backed away... It was not a very pretty visual if you catch me drift... 

Hinata sighed "I'm afraid to ask but are there any more of you?" 

Poor little Hinata still hadn't met Orochimaru. 

* * *

Was it good? I feel like I made Hinata really OOC but oh well. I'll write ore REAAAALLLLL soon 


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you guys noticed each of my chapters I make** **Hinata more hyperactive? Yeah, that's cause my inner me apparently wants to be Hinata… Sorry . **

Everyone looked around. They were all pretty much thinking "I'm not gonna be the one to tell her there's worse to come. My eardrums will crack."

Hinata was suspicious… they looked pretty guilty, or maybe she just felt like eating them cause she was hungry, she wasn't sure. 

"So… I guess we should go? Ya know… Maybe get some grub Un?" Diedara said. 

"Diedara, were not from fricken California, there's no need to ever even have the word 'grub' in your dictionary, your playing to much world of war craft…baka." Itachi glared a little testy from hunger and overall having a stick up his ass. 

"FOOD?" Kisami , Tobi, and Sasori said at once just realizing what happened. Poor background characters… 

Hinata felt like someone was watching her and looked over at Itachi who was looking at her like she was some sort of alien. 

"Why are you staring at me…?" she asked a little freaked out.

"Your… Your not wearing your sweater…" he said looking pretty weirded out himself. 

"HOLY CRAP! Where is it! NUUUH! My jacket, where did it gooo? I feel nakie now…" she cried. 

"It's ok, you look… um..nice…" Itachi said trying not to sound like some perverted teenager thinking she looked hot. Cause he wasn't…-shifts eyes-. 

"Um.. Itachi-niichan? I think your… sitting on it." 

"Oh… whoops…" He said sweat dropping. 

" Can we go eat now?" Kisami said drooling. 

"Fine, whatever lets just change into our forms." Itachi sighed doing a jutsu. 

"for-" Just when Hinata was going to ask what the hell he was talking about all four of them turned into hot buff guys. 

Hinata had to hold herself back from going fan girl on them… Not that they would have minded… 

The hot dud with emoish black hair turned to Hinata "Your gonna have to form into someone as well Hinata." 

"Fine, fine" Hinata said, pretty sure that was Itachi. 

She changed into a red headed girl with sparkling green eyes and tan skin. For some reason she felt like she looked like a spawn of Gaara and Naruto… creepy. 

They walked into town with every girl, and some guys, drooling in their direction. 

Apparently they looked pretty hot. 

The only problem was that twice a priest tried to guide her away from prostituting herself and she had to explain she wasn't that they were all just friends. In reply the priest shook his head and walked away.

"Exactly why I'm not into religion… damn child raping dudes walking up to me…" She kept ranting until they got to a ramen bar.

They all sat in a circle with Hinata in between hot Itachi and hot Sasori. 

When they finished eating Itachi said him and Hinata had to excuse themselves and they'll see everyone later. 

Once they reached the forest they switched back to themselves and walked to the camp they had set up. 

"I want to show you something" Itachi said reaching for a small box under his black and red coat." 

Hinata watched him open it, it was her mothers dress. "But how did you- how did you get it?" she asked almost crying. 

"I got it once I dropped you off." 

"You left me alone here?" 

"No, Diedara watched you…" 

"oh…"… Hinata twitched at the idea of Diedara watching her sleep. "HE COULD HAVE RAPED ME!"

"I don't think rape, maybe fondle…" he smirked

"That's not fun-"

Yet again she was cut off but this time, by a kiss. 

* * *

**Yeah, double treat since I've been so lazy Lol, btw, no offence to anyone whos religious and such, just a joke, dun flame, unless you want me to use them for WORLD DOMINATION! er..hi .;**


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi stared into her eyes as she pulled back.  
Before Hinata could respond she heard a sound which sounded like a mixture of a cookoo clock and a rapist. Boy was she close…

"Ah I see we have two love birds here?" said the voice. Hinata cringed, it was a snake like voice that made her want to vomit. Immediately Itachi's sharingan went on, exposing who the voice was, Orochimaru.

Hinata saw a thin layer of black before her eyes and then FLASH she was knocked out.  
"_Fuck. She's out like a light.. Oh well better for me to kick his ass." _Itachi thought to himself. Orochimaru smiled " It seems your little girl friend isn't as strong as she looks kukuku!"

Hinata awoke in a pitch black room, tied up, and smelling blood and damp air.

She tried using her Byukagon but it was set off "Stupid! Of course whoever did this would turn it off! What? Do they want me to… well… I cant really do much tied up but I could at least tell when their coming… when I'm not distracted" she said to herself gesturing to hit her head with her hand but…well… it kinda loses its effect when your hands and legs are tied with chakra strings.

Hinata started to wiggle out of frustration and the fact that she REALLY had too pee.

Finally when she stopped wiggling and started thinking about dry deserts a voice said "Yeah, cause that will work.".

Until now Hinata hadn't realized someone was In the room,… or that she was chanting that out loud…"Who's there!?" she asked kind of confused.

"I'll give you a hint," The voice said, "You went into my room unannounced, not caring who your bothering, disturbing MY privacy an-"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked cutting him off.

"….hn….I'm not _that_ much of a whiner that you'd just _HAVE_ to gue-"

Hinata ignored the rambling idiot and decided to get some useful information out of him. "So, where the hell are we?" she asked yet again cutting him off.

"You….are inconsiderate of other people around you! You shou-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD SAS-UKE, IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW I WILL PEE ON YOUR FACE!!" she said looking kinda crazy, (not that anyone could tell besides the writer since it was a pitch black room)

Sasuke was quiet…for awhile.

"Soooooooo….. Where do ya think we are?" he asked in a tone that made Hinata want to bash her head into the wall….. If she could find the fricken wall.

"You mean…..YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU'VE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN I HAVE! LOOOOONGER GOD DAMMIT!! WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, imploding slightly.

"err….. I never asked the food tray man….?" he shifted his eyes.

"look… If we don't know where we are… we CAN'T GET OUT! Is that clear!!" she twitched and wanted to shoot laser beams at his err…. Coin purse (must keep this fic rated T!!)

"when the guy comes in here we can as-" instead of being cut off by Hinata as usual…

The Food MAN! Came.

Hinata was nearly about to jump from happiness! "Where the hell are we??" she asked bouncing up and down.

"oh, your in Orochimaru's layer. You two are supposed to spawn."

"Thanks bob!" said Sasuke.

Hinata just sat there. "so…you mean to tell me you didn't know any of that?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Oh I did, I though you meant what room" he smiled (again unseable)

"……" was all Hinata could say…

"Bob left." Sasuke remarked.

"thank you, I wouldn't have noticed the light leaving the room. Might I add you look quite shitty today?" Hinata said, no emotion. just the urge to kill.

She grabbed the bolw of soup they gave her and launched it at his face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" she heard.

"Direct hit" she said smiling evily.


End file.
